A description of the related art is discussed in co-pending patent application Ser. No. 09/002,062, filed Dec. 31, 1997, entitled "Theft Proof License Plate Apparatus, which is hereby referred to and incorporated herein, and this same description is applicable herein. Whereas the license plate locking devise disclosed in said co-pending patent application functions very effectively for its intended purpose, the license plate locking device disclosed therein does have the following limitations:
a) The lock hasp, although hidden by a protective enclosure is readily apparent and if a criminal was motivated, there is the possibility that the criminal could use some powered cutting means that would cut through both the lock hasp and its protective enclosure. PA1 b) the lock hasp and its protective enclosure, while positioned such that they are pleasing to the eye of the viewer or user of the license plate lock, they are somewhat bulky and do not present as clean a look as a more simplified locking mechanism that would accomplish the same theft prevention function. PA1 c) The lock hasp design does not allow for an automatic `snap` locking action, such that the operator could lock the device with one quick insertion by hand without having to unlock or open the lock prior to inserting the lock hasp and locking it.
Accordingly, it would be desirable if there were a license plate locking device that had both the lock insertion projection and the insertion projection receiving trench/key way being hidden from observation by any viewer.
Likewise it would be desirable if a renewal sticker theft prevention window locking device would function so as to be applicable for license plates which display such renewal stickers in any corner of the license plates. It would further be desirable if the license plate locking means if the license plate locking device/means uses the existing license plate screws/bolts for attachment.
It would further be desirable if the lock mechanism was capable of completing the locking function with one `snap` locking action, such that the operator could lock the device with one quick insertion by hand without having to unlock or open the lock prior to locking it.